


Sailor Moon: K

by Star_seeker



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Naru goes to college in the us and becomes a senshi what more do you need to know, Senshi!Naru AU, i honestly don't know much else at this point, post stars-arc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-10-01 05:03:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17237912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_seeker/pseuds/Star_seeker
Summary: When Naru gets her acceptance letter to Parsons, one of the top fashion design schools in the world, she's both excited and sad.  After all, she's finally started to reunite with Usagi, Tokyo is the only home she's ever known, and well.  Who wouldn't be afraid to leave their life behind to pursue their dreams in another country?  But more than education and opportunity await her in New York City.  Before she knows it, Naru finds herself thrown headlong into Usagi's world, whether she wants to be or not.





	Sailor Moon: K

            Chocolate parfaits.  It was such a simple thing.  Naru smiled fondly down at the cup in front of her, feeling her mind start to drift back to her middle school days.

            "Are you gonna eat it or not," a voice cut in.  Naru looked up to see her childhood friend, Usagi Tsukino, looking at her with her head tilted and a worried expression on her face.  "Did I pick a bad place?  I'm sorry Naru, I--"

            Naru reached out and patted her friend's arm.  "No, no, it's fine!  I've always loved this place, you know that.  I was just reminded of something."

            "Oh?  Oh!"  Usagi turned beet red.  "Oh, gosh, I'd completely forgotten about that."

            Naru smiled, scooping out a spoonful of the dessert.  "Relax, Usa, it's fine.  To be honest, I'd forgotten too."

            A moment of silence passed before Naru spoke again.  "I'm not mad at you.  I never was.  You know that, right?"

            Usagi looked up from her bananna split, eyes wide.  "W-what?"

            Naru raised an eyebrow.  "Nephrite.  He was working for the badguys.  You and the senshi had to take him out.  You thought I was mad at you, and that's why you started getting distant, right?"

            Usagi's laugh was forced.  "Wh-what are you talking about?"

            Naru's brow furrowed.  "Wait, wait, wait.  Is _that_ what you meant when you said you had something big to tell me?  Cripes, Usa, I thought you were _pregnant!"_

            The spoon slipped from Usagi's fingers and clattered to the table.

            "Did you think I didn't know?"  Naru was more amused than offended.  "I was the one taking notes for you in every class while you slept off the previous night's battle.  I packed bandages and pain meds every morning before I went to school in case you needed them.  I had a list of excuses to give the teachers and our friends every time you vanished, were late to class, cut out early, or didn't have your homework.  I went to all this trouble for _years --”_ The laughter was spilling out her voice now, making her shoulders shake.  "And you -- You thought you were hiding it from me!  For four and a half years!  Oh, oh that’s hilarious!”  After her laughter had faded, Naru turned to Usagi.  “I have news too, though.”  She pulled a letter out of her pocket and slid it across the table.  “An acceptance letter to Parson’s.  It’s a long way away, but –“

Usagi's delight was unmistakable.  "Really?!  That’s amazing, Naru, I'm so happy for you; I know how hard you’ve worked for this!”

“It’s in New York, though!  I’ll be going so far away, and we just started reconnecting –”

“Shush!  Email, phone calls, letters, there’s all kinds of ways we can stay in contact!  And I’ll be going to America anyways to visit Mamo-chan!”  Usagi gripped Naru’s shoulder gently.  “I’m not gonna let a silly thing like distance get between us.  I’ve missed you too much for that.”  She turned and waved to the waiter.  “Another round!  And the biggest hot fudge sundae you have!”

Naru blinked in surprise, then dove across the table to pull Usagi into a giant hug.  Usagi’s empty parfait glass fell to the side, startling both girls.  “Make it two,” Naru shouted, laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a prologue for now. I've got a lot else happening right now, but I promise this is the start, not the end.


End file.
